Fillified!
by CherryBomb626
Summary: I'm just a regular guy,but like no other. I was liked, usually the trouble maker, and remembered as that one crazy and awesome guy, the one who puts a smile on everyone's face. I never had an abusive life like others or a hard life either, but i'm still struggling. I feel like a burden to my family.. Dead-weight . I felt depressed until six... fillies? came to into my life
1. Chapter 1

I was lying my head down on the desk, aready bored with school. '_Ugh… why won't the bell ring already!?_' I exclaimed in my head while my Algebra teacher yapped away about expressions and equations.

"Come on, this is the last day of school! Why can't we just have a free period?" I whispered to my friend as he nodded his head in agreement.

Before I knew it, an idea popped into my head, making me smile a little.

"Watch this." I whispered to my closest friend as I unzip my backpack and take out an afro and an air horn as I watched the clock tick away.

I mentally started a countdown.

5….

I secretly put on my afro.

4….

I positioned myself to press the air horn.

3….

I looked at my friend, who was trying not to snicker.

2….

The whole class finally noticed that I had an afro on, but the teacher oblivious to my doing.

1….

**RIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!**

as the sweet chime of the bell echoed throughout the school, I quickly got up form my seat and hopped on my desk yelling " WE'RE FREE!" at the top of my lungs as I pushed down the button on the small can releasing the ear shattering noise inside the class room, and to add insult to injury, with one arm I ripped off my Velcro shorts, exposing my underwear to everyone in the classroom.

As I did this deed, I noticed that the whole classroom was reverberating from laughter to sudden gasps and looked at my teacher straight in the eyes and yelled:

"I'M GETTING OUTTA OF THIS HELL HOLE! AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

That angered my teacher as he picked up the phone and dialed the principal's office hastily.

"I think you better get down here, Mr. Mcgloughin."

I dashed out of the classroom as soon as I heard the distress call, I grabbed my bag ran down the hallway that was suddenly swarmed with people ranging from students to staff as I was running for my life and blaring the horn and screaming:

"**SCHOOLS OUT EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME TO GLORY!"**

as roaring cheers and the constant egging from others filled me up with adrenaline, I see something out of the corner of my eye.

Three buff and brutal looking men in suits were coming after me.

"aw crap" I cursed under my breath as I spotted the principal. "I see he brought back up." I mused to myself. "**JEREMY**!" Mr. Mcgloughin roared louder than my air horn. "GET YOUR DIRTY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" He commanded.

I turned around and smiled as I did a quick salute.

"Not today old man, only if you can catch me." I taunted with a wink.

_(_I swear, I thought saw some smoke come out of his ears as he charged at me like a bull has seen red and eyes filled with blistering fury!)

As he charged at me, I let out an "Uh-oh." And heard "Run!" and more cheers from the crowd.

As he and his henchmen nearing me, he tried to bear hug me, I quickly side stepped that made him and his men trip and let out a quick sigh of relief before he and the other two could recover.

With my quick thinking, I ran towards the front doors and crashed through the double doors, spreading my arms like wings and soaking in the sunlight.

"Austin High School." I said while panting, looking back at the godforsaken place " *pant* it's been one helluva freshmen year" I did a quick glance and did a three sixty sprint towards my neighborhood.

After the carnage full of awesome events, to an exhausting chase…

I finally made it home.

"I'm home!" I called out as I threw my bag unto the floor, letting out a tired sigh.

"Welcome back." My mom greeted as she was packing her luggage for the vacation I always hear her talk about. "How was school?"

"Man," I panted, "It went well." I said with a grin. Then a man emerged from one of the rooms, carrying a couple of bags in his arms. "How well?"

"It went swimmingly." As I plopped down to the couch, laying back into the cushion.

"Hey, get up and pack the things you need for our vacation. We're leaving in two days. Come on now." He said while helping me up.

As I got up from my comfortable position, I nodded. "yes father" I jokingly say with an English accent.

After I uttered those words, I immediately walked straight to my room and hopped into my cave.

I then glanced all over my room, admiring some of my 'furniture'.

Which really was a couple of wall papers , a nightstand with a small lamp with three little figurines of ponies decorating the base, and a desk that was complete with a laptop and some random school papers.

_" note to self: when I come back from my vacation, I should do some redecorating and add more stuff to add a little Pizazz!" _I mentally noted.

I picked up one of the figurines on the base and stared at it with a small smile. "Heh heh. One year I'm year I'm avoiding ponies like the plague, and the next year I love them like an addiction." I mused, staring at the figurine of Pinkie Pie.

_"First, I bought the shirts, and now I'm collecting anything pony related?"_ I gently put down Pinkie Pie back unto her stand and stared up at the ceiling.

To be honest…If it weren't for My Little Pony…I wouldn't be here right now.

Back then, I wasn't as open and ecstatic as I am today. back then, I usually didn't have that much friends, got horrible grades, and usually sulked in my depression. day after day.

But now…

After I've '_accidentally_' discovered Friendship is Magic on Netflix. I thought it was the same girly ponies from the previous generations before, and I figured. What's so great about it anyway? Then I figured, "why not?"

And with a click of the remote, I watched the first episode.

My initial reaction to watching this was: the animation was pretty good. Nothing like the previous generations I've seen.

When I got to the cliffhanger I found myself was pretty much hooked.

"It's…not that bad." I said as I clicked the remote, moving onto the second episode.

Then after that episode, I moved onto the next, then to the next.

And before I knew it, I've realized that I watched the entire first season of the show.

"Wow…This is really good!" I exclaimed, next thing I knew I then started to watch the second season, then started buying the merchandise and before I knew it, I then discovered the fandom! From reading fanfics to fanart and actually talking to other 'bronies' which are really nice people…

I'm babbling right now, but where are my manners? I'm not your average sixteen year old, I am that one guy that did that one thing no one else dares to try or that one awesome guy for short. As you now noticed my name is Jeremy, but I am no ordinary Jeremy… I am the laid back, awesome, jizztastic, out of the ordinary one.

"From down and depressed to happy and go lucky…" I halfheartedly sighed as I lifted myself off the bed. "Alright. Time to-"

**Bzzzt!**

I immediately looked down at my phone and turned it on to see who texted me.

**5 unread messages.**

"Ooh, who are these from?" I questioned as I opened up my messages.

'**Sweet nipples of a walrus**** that was epic dude!'**

**-Gabriel.**

I giggled. then the next

'**You are the craziest person I ever met man!'**

**-Shellby.**

And then opening the next…

'**Hey, we should do this again next year, alright?'**

**-Azhar.**

And the next…

'**Hey, we saw what you did earlier, let me just tell you this. That. Was. Awesome.**

**-Gary.**

The last one...

'**You are SO lucky that the principal missed you by an inch! Do it again next year!'**

**-Emily.**

my small grin slowly turned into a smile that etched unto my face as I read all five texts. "You did good Jeremy. You did good." I told myself as I got up and started to pack.

**2 days later….**

I groggily got out of bed, trying to turn off my screeching alarm. I realized, and shouted.

"VACATION TIME! WOO!"

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs where I met the rest of the still sleepy family. I then greet everyone a '_good morning!_' only to get halfheartedly returns of the 'good morning' back.

"So, what time are we leaving?" I asked my dad, as I grabbed some OJ from the fridge.

"When you and your sister get your report cards back." He answered as he yawned, sipping his coffee as he dressed up my baby brother Leo in vacation attire. "Which is today."

My sister yawned, staring down at some papers that she calls 'fanfics'. "I don't need to see them, I already saw on Sky Ward that I passed the year." She answered casually. "Speaking of report cards…I already brought the mail in."

And right on the table underneath her fanfics, she took out the two report cards that was piled with the other mail and put them on the table.

I quickly snatched mine from the table and ripped it open. excitement and nervousness quickly engulf me as I unfolded the paper.

The moment of truth…

I unfolded the grading side of the card… reading its contents, I smiled a great smile and read the promotion line.

"Your son Jeremy…"

I felt my voice cracked.

My heart skipped a beat as I tried read the last sentence on the card.

"… Did NOT meet the requirements to be promoted to the next grade."

My eyes widen in shock, I felt cold sweat all over my body.

A deafening silence engulfed the whole room. I then looked up from the accursed paper to look at my family. My parents wore a frown and shook their heads at me; my baby brother looked sad hearing the bad news and hugged me.

I crumpled the report card chucked it across the living room in anger and in the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry son." my dad put a consoling hand on my back. mom later phoned the school to enroll me to summer school. As she did that, I gave up hope and walked into my room to un-pack my belongings.

"There goes my summer…" I said in a melancholy voice.

I then see my whole family stuff their luggage in the car as my mom approached me.

"We are going to be gone for two months, can you watch the house?" she asked with a sad smile.

"Sure mom…" I softly said. She then gave me a tight hug and a kiss in the forehead.

"Summer school will start in two weeks and you get a bus ride there, keep your phone on at all times, there's plenty of food in the house and for emergencies I left two hundred dollars in your room under the bed." she informed. "And stay safe okay?" she then gave me a second tight hug.

"Okay…" I murmured softly as she walked back to the car. As they depart for their adventure, they all waved goodbye.

I then return home just to go to my room and slam my bedroom door as hard as I can and jump into my bed. I then took the pinkie pie figure and as silly as it may be... held it close and sadly sighed.

"I bet that old geezer did this to me just to get me back" I angrily said through my clenched teeth.

I then look out the bedroom window and to my surprise, the evening was quickly being engulfed with dark clouds it was starting to rain. And to compliment the background I see lighting and hear some thundering outside.

"Geez, this weather actually fits my crappy mood right now" I say to no one in particular.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The whole room shook as thunder bellowed and a blinding light flashed across the sky. "Christ almighty! What the hell kind of storm is this?!" I yelled.

I looked out the window and see a rainy view of my neighborhood. Ranging from one story houses to two story houses and an elementary school nearby. The streets were starting to flood slowly from this instant storm. I shrugged "_nothing really special... its just another storm_" I then hopped back into my bed and started to ponder on what to do now a until summer school starts which was harshly interrupted by an ear piercing thunderclap and a blinding lighting strike near my house. like a snap of a finger, the WHOLE neighborhood suffered a blackout.

"Great! That's just great!" I shouted.

I then went downstairs and scanned the place. I shivered. The house felt dark and empty which was a little unnerving. With the harsh storm slowly turning into a soft downpour, I found a flashlight and lit a couple of candles in the living room while I hook up my phone to some speakers and played the Dead island theme (without effects) and opened the curtains to get a view of the pouring rain.

"Might as well make it dramatic as possible and pretend I'm in a sad movie or something…" I try to humor myself while turning up the sad instrumental.

I walked towards the soft looking rocking chair and sat in it. I shifted my position a bit to get comfortable position. The soft pitter patter of the rain against the house, the sad melodic music in the background and the slowly rocking of the chair, "Well this is relaxing." After saying those words I slowly drift off to sleep until…

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

**BANG!**

The three loud bangs startled me as I jump off the chair and hid behind it.

"Oh… it must be some one that might have gotten caught by the storm." since my kind nature dominates the selfish and greedy, I steeled myself and marched towards the door and without even thinking I opened the door with my eyes closed and with a small inviting smile "hello do -" . I then opened my eyes just to see no one was there. "Huh?" I looked left and right only to see no one there.

I then looked down and see… "A basket?" this is kind of unexpected and a little cliche. I see a note attached to it; I look up and see absolutely no one in the streets then back down to the basket.

"**Please take to a good home."**

I was surprised when I heard some cooing as I picked up the basket and closed the door. It was probably one of those mothers who couldn't care for their child and had to orphan them to someone else, but the question is... Why me?

"_okay, after I take the baby in I'll just call the social service to pick Him/Her up so it will have a proper home"_

I placed the basket down, and slowly unwrapped the red cloth from the moving bundle, prepared to see a cute little baby boy or girl.

But what my eyes saw was unreal, as I stepped back.

Staring at me was a pink... Filly?

My eyes widen in shock as I fell back in surprise. Still in my shocked state, I see five more pairs of eyes fixated on me, all of them with different colors. I try to say something, but I either mumbled or find it hard to speak. They all looked at me with joy, so much joy that one of them tried to hop off the basket, but got clipped and softly fell on the carpet. Quickly thinking I instantly stood up and slowly walked to the basket, rubbing my eyes so I think I am just imagining things.

The mane six…

How…is this possible?


	2. Chapter 2

This is unreal. I then look down at the little six… "Fillies?" they look nothing of this world. They look so… cartoonish. Yet they are physically there.

I shook my head and brushed the question out of my head to solve it later.

I gently picked up the fallen filly and wrapped it around my left arm and picked up the basket with my right. I put the basket in the middle of the carpeted living room floor.

I was just a loss of words. I noticed that there is other stuff in the basket as I carried it in, but ignored it as I tried to find something to warm up these 'fillies'.

I put the fallen filly back into the basket with the others. Suddenly they all start to huddle together and started to shiver. I quickly got the message and found a blanket on the side of the couch. I then picked all of them up and wrapped the warm and snug blanket around them. I delicately put them down and they all looked up at me with their sparkling eyes and warm smiles. I smiled back as I kneeled down and scan the contents of the basket.

I see a pink card with a heart. "_The note I just read earlier and it contained their names'_

Next I see a little brown book labeled 'My very first story' I clenched my chest due to the fact that the purple filly known as twilight sparkle, was holding this book earlier and it was cute. So cute in fact that my heart stopped for a second due to the cuteness.

Another item contained in the basket was a red delicious apple earlier held by the mouth of the orange one named 'applejack'. " Looks like this one belongs to her." I said

Before I checked out the other items, I heard to some giggling. I glanced up to see that the six foals started to play with each other. Two of them started to wrestle, the white one with a purple mane and tail known as 'rarity' tried to break up the playful fight. During the battle, twilight slowly trotted towards me with a smile and a glint in her violet eyes. As she trotted, I noticed that she still had both wings and a horn.

"_So the whole gang was turned into fillies after her coronation." _I pondered

The little purple alicorn then sat in front of me.

"Hi there!" she said with a slightly squeaky voice. "My name is twilight sparkle and these are my friends!" she points her hoof at the little brawl that consists of four fillies. However there is one filly that strayed away from the playful banter and started to walk around and started to examine my furniture.

I look back at twilight and smiled. "I can tell" I said as I look back at the brawling fillies to the basket.

"Why don't you break up the fight while I unpack your things?" I asked twilight.

"Okay!" she accepted gleefully with a joyful grin. As she did a little gallop to the fight and tried to stop them, I look back at the basket.

You're probably thinking why I'm not going crazy or questioning their existence or something or the unusually calm mood at this kind of situation. Like I said earlier, I'll just brush off the questions until later.

I then spot a small shiny necklace that resembles one of the cutie marks on a familiar cyan colored Pegasus with… well a rainbow colored mane and tail, Also known as 'Rainbow Dash'. Her name suits her well because her mane and tail do resemble a rainbow! This small golden necklace looks like it can only fit in foals and nothing bigger.

I put the necklace on the side to examine another item of interest. A vanilla flavored cupcake with blue icing expertly crafted on the top of the cupcake with a touch of sprinkles, what truly surprised me was its condition. It's like it was untouched even though it was cramped with the little ones and in the pouring rain. I believe this one belongs to pinkie pie and no other due to the fact that she does work at sugarcube corner after all.

After I examined the perfect cupcake, a pink blur quickly ran up my shoulder and instantly stopped. After I felt a little weight on my shoulder I looked and see pinkie giving me a bubbly smile with the same glint in her blue eyes just like twilight's. The smell of cotton candy instantly invaded my nose as she stood on my shoulder. So it was true that her mane does smell like cotton candy.

"Hi! I'm pinkie pie what's your name? oooh! Do you like the cupcake I made? Ohmygosh! I love cupcakes! I also love other sweets too like lollipops, candy corn, and tons of other sweets!." She gasped. "And maybe we can start baking stuff and –

I put a finger on her lips to silence her squeaky motor mouth and smiled. "Yes pinkie we can bake all the sweets you can eat. Just let me finish unpacking your things okay?"

"mmkay!" her muffled voice said. As I remove my finger from her muzzle, she quickly zipped towards the cupcake and took a huge bite off of it and started to hop around the living room. I then examine the two items left in the basket.

A blue handmade blanket with the name '_rarity'_ sown in cursive at the bottom of the master piece. Item number two is a small stuffed white bunny that has its name stitched on the back which spells out 'angel'. Obviously the blanket belongs to the little fashionista and the bunny belongs to a shy butter yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane which her name is 'fluttershy'.

After completing the task of finding out what's inside, I felt a gentle tug against the bottom of my shirt. I look down and see the yellow Pegasus covering half her face with her mane.

"u-um… I.. h-have you seen… a stuffed bunny around here? The little Pegasus shyly asked.

**(I think my heart just exploded)**

I quickly picked up angel from the basket and presented it to fluttershy. She then gasps and gently approached me to reunite with her stuffed animal. She then takes the bunny out of my hand and starts hugging it with a cute smile. "oh thank you thank you thank you!" she thanked.

_You know what? Just for the hell of it…_

"what's your name?" I ask even though I already know.

she then stopped her cuddling and started to nervously draw circles around the carpet with her hoof.

"my n-name is….fluttershy" she hid behind her hair.

"what was that? I didn't quite catch that." I said while holding back my snicker.

"um… I-its… f-fluttershy…." She shyly stuttered.

'_alright that's enough teasing'_

I giggled a bit. "nice to meet you fluttershy. My name is Jeremy. It's nice to meet you" I introduced.

She looked a little shocked. She atleast had to introduce herself three or four times before someone actually figures it out. Well in my point of view. I gently stroke her mane, which she surprisingly enjoys. After receiving diabeetus from the introduction I stood up to see if twilight successfully broke up the fight. She did indeed break it up as all five ponies started to laugh and giggle with each other. I then tell fluttershy to re-join the group as I go upstairs to get some stuff for them. She agrees and put the stuffed bunny on her back and trotted towards the gang.

I quickly ran upstairs into my bedroom, slam the door shut, and ran towards my bed. "Am I dreaming? This is too good to be true! Well if it is a dream might as well make the most of it." I composed myself and then started to backtrack.

"Okay… the power is back on; the storm is still coming back, and now I've got six little ponies in my house, what now?" I'm starting to get nervoucited. (**a word that pinkie made up, meaning nervous and excited for those who don't get the reference) **

As I was pondering, the mother of all thunderclaps and the most intense of lighting strikes suddenly engulfs the whole sky for a split second, harshly snapping me out of my trance. the mix Temporarily blinded me and made my ears ring slightly, the air around me was silent as the sound of ringing can be heard, I also did hear is the screaming of the terrified little fillies downstairs. With my brotherly instincts kicking in, I rush downstairs, while I quickly stepped down the stairs, I misstep on one of the flights and started toppling down the stairs. "OW!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head. I quickly ignored the pain knowing that the girls are being frightened by the un-godly storm which made me stand up as the loud thunderclaps scared the defenseless girls. I then see all of them screaming and running around the place while fluttershy is curled up into a little fluffy ball with a tight grip on angel in the middle of the living room. Pinkie and rarity were screaming and hugging each other while applejack, twilight, and rainbow dash hid under the couch and cowering.

Oh and did I forget to tell you that the thunderclap switched off the circuit breakers. So the only way I could see them is the flickering of the candle flames I forgot to extinguish earlier. I sigh in relief that they are not hurt in any way at all as I walk towards the living room.

Fluttershy then saw me and quickly galloped my way and held onto me and her bunny at the same time. The others seem to notice me as well and all at once galloped towards me while rainbow flew towards me. Even though I am 3 times bigger than all of them combined, they still pounced me towards the floor and started to shake.

'_I've got an idea!'_

after I recovered from the fall, I picked all of them up with both arms and started towards my parent's room. I found and lit up more candles in the room and found some of my sister's stuffed animals which was just lying around the place as I gave each pony one animal. They all cuddled with each other and their new stuffed buddies as I check outside the bedroom window.

"The storm just got worse." I said grimly "the streets are completely flooded and now the street lights are not working." I explained to twilight as she hovered next to me.

she then flew right in front of my face and looked at me with a puppy face.

"You'll protect us… won't you?" she asked with a pout.

I then see the other five ponies approach me with the same puppy face as twilight. I look at all of them each in their sparkling eyes etched with the same face as twilight.

It's funny really. They've only known me for a short time yet they all trust me with their lives. As twilight landed next to her friends, they all look at me; I see in their eyes that they need someone to take care of them, someone to play with, and to be… loved.

I knelt down and spread my arms out wide welcoming them for an embrace. They all obliged and ran up to me and I firmly embraced all of them.

"I'll protect you girls… no matter what" I said almost shedding a tear while they nuzzle my chest and wetting my shirt with their tears of joy.

After the embrace, I put them back on the king sized bed while they all snuggled together under the blanket. One by one they all yawned slowly closing their eyes.

Now I think its safe to say the storm died down. I blow out the candles and tip toed out of the room and slowly close the door. I sighed.

"Now it's time for me to pass out" I yawned.

I was too sluggish and exhausted to climb the stairs. "I'll just crash in the couch tonight." I plopped on the couch and just as quick I was snapped wide awake by the questions I brushed off and whipped back at me.

Why are they here?

Who sent them here?

Does equestria know they are missing?

Does celestia know?

I grabbed my head in frustration."screw it! I'm just going crazy over the fact that I have to spend my summer in a run down, low budget, crappy school filled with idiots!" I loudly monologued to myself as my mind is screaming with random thoughts.

After a few minutes of trying to purge my head of questions I finally drift off to sleep until….

**RIIIING RIIING**

I was completely startled.

**RIIIING RIIING**

"oh my god, who out of all people would call me at this hour!?"

I groggily walked up to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

The phone was silent for a few moments until a female voice was heard.

"**thank you for taking care of them." *hangs up***

I didn't have an initial reaction to this, Just a wide eyed expression staring off into the white noise. I hung up the phone and started to limp to my couch. As soon fell down on the couch, which instantly knocked me out for the night.

**Authors note: Hey Hey Hey!**

**Thanks for checking out my very first fanfic ever! first thing first. I'll usually update frequently if not then I'm either having writers block or just not having that much time in my hands. I would like to thank those who reviewed this story and the ones who followed and favorited this fic. I promise to add some awesome and eventful chapters later and maybe add a few viewers to the fray! until then, drop a review or two and fav this story.**

**/)*(\**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun slowly crept over the horizon as its blissful light radiated across the quiet neighborhood. A familiar purple alicorn awoke with a start of the day as she yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

She stretched her arms, hind legs, and wings without waking up the others who were still sleeping soundly. After stretching, she then hopped off the bed and on to the carpeted floor and started scanning the dim lighted room. She looked side to side trying to find a point of interest, but nothing catches her attention. She then spots a scarlet colored window curtain that almost fully covered the shining morning light in the room, waiting for it to be opened. The alicorn filly wastes no time as she bit on the edge of the curtain and pulled it away from the window.

As the curtain was being pulled by twilight, the sunlight instantly flooded the whole room with its majestic rays. This, however, irritated five sleeping fillies still on the king sized bed as the rainbow colored Pegasus grabbed a pillow and put it on her head and let out an annoyed moan. Twilight noticed their laziness and scrunched her face until an idea popped in her head. She reared up and hopped on to the edge of the bed and started jumping up and down while yelling "Rise and Shine everypony!" to awaken the others.

She then stopped jumping to see if her wake up call had any effect, and it indeed worked. Pinkie was the first of the five to open her eyes as she yawned, the rest groggily followed up. They all yawned in unison and one by one slowly got up from their comfortable positions as they stretched and rubbed their eyes. Pinkie pie's mane automatically went from straight down to poofy, while rarity straightens out hers by using her hoof. They all bid each other a sleepy "good morning" to one another.

After they all bid each other a good morning and one by one jumped off the bed to walk around the room, Twilight slowly opened the door out of the bedroom and led the gang towards the living room. "Hey y'all seen the big guy anywhere?" applejack asked as the group spread throughout the area. "You mean Jeremy?" twilight answered. "Is it this one right here Darling?" rarity pointed at the still unconscious teenager on the couch. "So the fella's name is Jeremy? Never did catch his name last night." Applejack said. The six fillies gathered in front of Jeremy and observed him. "Is he still sleeping?" asked Fluttershy while she placed her stuffed rabbit on her back. "Well duh flutters! Whats it look like he's doing?" answered Dash.

"He must be exhausted from taking care of us last night." Twilight said with a voice next to a whisper. Pinkie somehow got on top of the couch without any one noticing and asked twilight "should we wake him up?" while slowly walking on Jeremy's chest, as he let out a soft groan and stirred, but surprisingly didn't wake up. "Let him rest pinkie, he must be tired while he was taking care of us last night." The rest of the gang nodded unison. "In the meantime why don't we explore his home until he wakes up?" asked the little fashionista. "Now hold on y'all, what if we find somethin' that he doesn't want anypony to see? what will he do to us?" the group looked at each other with doubt. "He seems like a nice person, so I don't think he's hiding anything at all." fluttershy explained. the group agreed with fluttershy's thoughts and then split into two groups. Pinkie, applejack, and rarity stayed downstairs while twilight, rainbow dash and Fluttershy explored the second floor. before they parted ways, twilight explained; "applejack, when your group is finished exploring this floor meet us upstairs" twilight instructed. "sure thing sugarcube" applejack nodded. "and be careful not to touch anything important understand?" twilight added. "you got nothin ta' worry about twi, we'll be alright" applejack ensured as she put a hoof on twilights shoulder. twilight smiled "your right, now lets get to it!" twilight exlaimed as the group started their expedition.

Pinkie's group walked into the kitchen and spread out to cover the area faster. "Hmm… this must be tha' kitchen" applejack said out loud. Pinkie started opening drawers and cupboards and started tossing silverware to pots and pans aside then zipped over to the next drawer to scatter more silverware while rarity struggled to open the refrigerator physically. She then huffed out of frustration and asked applejack to help her. "applejack, could you be a dear and help me open this contraption please?" she pleaded while fluttering her eyes in sweet manner. "Sure thing Rares" applejack nodded as both fillies worked together to open the door of the fridge. The teamwork paid off as the fridge door opened and blew a chilling gust of wind towards the girls. They both stood in front of the towering refrigerator with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "What do you suppose this thing does?" asked the awed country pony.

"I think this is where he keeps all of his food." Rarity answered as she looked up and down checking the contents of the fridge. "Oooooh what's inside this thing?" pinkie asked while the two wide eyed ponies snapped out of their trance. The pink filly slowly stepped on to the edge of one of the edge of the shelves and hoisted herself up. She was visibly starting to shiver while stuttering "it-s-s a l-little ch-chilly in here." Rarity climbed on applejack's back and retrieved pinkie. "I think we should check this place out later, we have to check out the rest of the downstairs." Applejack hugged pinkie to get warm. O-okie dokey l-lokey! Pinkie gleefully said, still shivering as the trio exited the messy kitchen.

Twilight turned the door knob while Fluttershy and rainbow pushed the door open, which revealed to them a room different than the room they slept in. It wasn't a dull room as they looked around, seeing the walls littered with posters about weird characters with unnatural hair colors. Some of them were really silly looking, while the other ones were really cool to look at. The silly one to look at was a little girl in a maid costume, and a little boy wearing all black with a little cape and hat. The caption was 'Chibitalia and Holy Rome'. Whatever that meant. Once checking the room, they found a nightstand that was taller than they were. "Alright. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, you fly up there and check what's on top while I look what's beneath here."

Dash saluted and flew towards the topside of the nightstand while fluttershy nervously followed behind. Twilight started to crawl under the bed, finding boxes that were locked and appeared on the other side of the bed as Rainbow Dash found a couple of journals and opened them with her muzzle. Fluttershy was sitting on the bed while she looked around the room with her stuffed bunny, she then looked mysteriously at a little desk in the corner of the room.

"What's a fan-fiction?" Asked the pegasi as Rainbow Dash showed her the journal.

Twilight rubbed her chin "hmmm… I don't know, but we'll ask Jeremy when he wakes up." Rainbow then picked up the journal with her mouth and set it next to twilight as she tucked it under her wing to evaluate later. "C'mon there's one more room to check" she motion dash and fluttershy to follow her.

"Alright, we've checked them other rooms in the first floor, re-checked our bedroom which rarity enjoyed…" applejack eyed rarity as she was admiring the jewelry she 'borrowed' from the master bedroom. she wore a pearl necklace while holding a diamond engagement ring while saying in delight "oh darling don't you think the diamond compliments my eyes?" as she batted her eyes. "Now let's meet twilight upstairs" pinkie smiled and nodded while rarity is still admiring the jewelry. Applejack rolled her eyes and dragged rarity towards the staircase and started climbing each flight one by one.

The three made it up the flights of seemingly endless stairs while twilight's party met up with applejack's. "we've gone an' searched the whole bottom floor, what about you three?" Asked applejack.

"We got one more room to search" informed the little alicorn. They all merge back into one group and trotted towards the last room.

***********Jeremy's POV********************

I slowly half open my eyes and yawned. I then shift my position from lying to sitting on the couch.

I look around the living room with a blurry vision. _'I knew it'_ my mind groggily thought. "It's too good to be true…" I sighed and got up to look outside. "Last night it was raining cats and dogs outside, and now it's the perfect weather?" I asked to myself as I go to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast until I was abruptly stopped dead in my tracks.

I stared at the kitchen with a shocked expression, "what the hell…" I whispered. The whole kitchen looked like a tornado hit the place. I snapped out of my shocked state and started cleaning up the huge mess in the kitchen from picking up the scattered silverware to the fallen pots and pans. My mind is debating that this was done by a burglar or if I did this in a raging fit last night, either way I had to pay for it by cleaning it up and I didn't like it one bit.

'_a few minutes later..._

with the kitchen finally cleaned and everything organized, my stomach rumbled as it begged for food. I was finally about to make myself some cereal until...

***THUD***

I instantly stopped what I was doing. I looked up at the ceiling _'that came from upstairs'_ my mind raced.

I grabbed the biggest kitchen knife I could find and slowly approached the stairs with the sharp weapon pointed ahead of me.

***THUD***

'_Oh great The bastard's in my room!'_ my mind screamedas I reached the last step of the stairs, I quickly shot a glare at my bedroom door and slowly crept up to it. "Element of surprise you scumbag…" I readied the knife. Sweat slowly poured down my forehead and my heart started racing and adrenaline flooded bloodstream as I started counting down.

3…

I neared the door.

2…

I tighten the grip on the knife.

1…

I shift my weight on my back leg.

'_NOW!'_

_***SLAM***_

I kicked the door open as hard as I can to startle my enemy as I charge in the room yelling.

What caught me off guard was the ear piercing shrieks of terror that nearly made me scream as well. During the screech, I dropped the knife and covered both my ears to null the screams of terror. I open my eyes expecting a female burglar who was startled so bad that she screamed but I was dead wrong…

not even a second later, a rainbow blur tackled hard on my rib cage, knocking the air out of me and made me fall to the floor clenching my ribs.

My vision refocused as I recovered from the harsh blow. I look and see five terrified little multi colored ponies were tightly bunched together with their wide eyes looking at me with tears threatening to burst from their sockets. Then it was my turn to be wide eyed. '_So it wasn't a dream after all…'_

"J-Je-Jeremy?" the purple filly stuttered while still grouped together. They all calmed down a bit as they saw that it was me that barged in, but still in a tight cuddle. "damn!" I yelled in pain while still holding the sore area. "well that kinda hurt" I continued while slowly getting up from my hurt position.

The tightly squeezed group disbanded and sighed in relief. "Don't scare us like that!" the rainbow filly yelled as she slowly walked towards me in a battle stance. '_for a filly that size, that was one hell of an impact'. _as i tried getting up, i fell back down on my knees. the straight shot to the ribs was too much for me.

the others noticed how much pain i'm in and quickly went to my side and tried helping me up and guided me to my bed. I thanked the girls who were trying to help me while rainbow dash kept her distance. "sorry for scaring you girls, I should have known you were up here." I apologized. The gang nervously stirred a bit as they try to accept my apology until the orange filly spoke up. "no no, we should be sorry fer' hurtin' ya this bad" she stated. the rest of the gang followed in suit as they all apologized for the unnecessary injury. all except for rainbow dash who looked away while huffing "well he did deserved it".

"now rainbow dash, he didn't know it was us up stairs now apologize!" twilight commanded. even though twilight commanded it, rainbow still didn't apologize. I sighed then stood up and walked towards rainbow dash. With the agonizing pain subsiding, I then kneel down in one knee and told her "maybe you're right, maybe I did deserve it." she was looking away with both eyes closed, trying to ignore my existence. "maybe you're just grouchy because you're hungry?" surprisingly; I hear her stomach growling, which made her open both eyes and looked down at her stomach.

I gave her a small smile and stood up and said "I think that we may have stepped on the wrong foot and had a few misunderstandings" I was quickly thinking of an idea until I thought of something. "I'll make it up to you girls, who wants breakfast?" I asked. Their guilty state changed to a smile and exited expressions. looks like I even got rainbow's attention.

One by one I lead the pack downstairs and into the now cleaned kitchen. I fixed the table by putting plates and glasses, then added more chairs to the round dinner table. While the six started to climb on the chairs, I said out loud "I am going to make you girls the ultimate breakfast!" Their eyes sparkled when I said this, I then hear their stomachs growling for food and they all gasped with their mouths watering with anticipation. "Do you girls like pancakes?" I asked while I put on my mom's apron on. "Yeah!" they all cheered.

After I tied the apron on, I then open the fridge and took out orange juice and milk and shut the fridge door with my foot as I take the two beverages to the table. I poured the refreshments into the empty glasses and passed it down to each pony. They all picked up their glasses with both arms and started drinking the refreshing liquids; they all smiled as they finished the first batch of drinks and started asking for refills. I try to hide back my snicker as some of them have a milk mustache on their muzzles while refilling their glasses.

I put the juice and milk down on the table so they can help themselves to it while I turned on the stove, sprayed some Pam on it, and at the same time took out the pancake mix from the top shelf and set it on the surface next to the stove. I took out some chocolate chips in a bag from the other shelf and set next to the mix. I put the pan on the stove and heated it up while I mix the pancake batter and the chocolate chip in a seperate bowl. While I wait for the pan to heat up some more, I took out some cereal from the pantry and took out six small bowls (_I didn't know I could hold all of those at the same time) _and set them on the table. I then slid each bowl filled with cereal to each fillies then poured milk in every bowl and put a spoon in each bowl then returned to the stove to pour the batter in the hot pan.

I thought about taking back the spoons because I thought that they don't need it until they started eating the cereal with the spoons I gave them. "One question… how are you girls holding the spoon?" I was baffled. They all looked at me while still chewing on the cheerios I gave them and looked at their hooves holding the spoon then back to me. "Well…" twilight said while thinking of a reason. "It looks like you can grip anything without actually gripping…" I said still be perplexed. "Let's just say everypony has a little magic in them" twilight answered with a shy smile.

I return the smile and patted her head "that'll do twilight" I said as I got up and return to the stove to flip the huge pancake over. I absolutely admired my work; I think these girls are going to like this ultimate pancake recipe I'm working on. I look back to see them enjoying their breakfast so far, they're laughing and talking and enjoying each other's company. This sight can put a smile on anyone's face, seeing that you take care of someone and doing a good job at it, yet I feel a little terrible inside…

"**Thank you for taking care of them"**

'_That voice last night… whose voice was that?'_

'_Was she the one who sent these girls here?'_

One more question in mind…

'_How did they turn into fillies?'_

I was snapped out of my deep thoughts as I remembered the pancake that needed to be cooked. I turned off the stove and took out a serving plate and set it next to the stove, then slowly yet surely scooped the giant pancake with the spatula and slid it on the white plate. Next I take out some syrup from the bottom shelf and stared to pour the sticky maple contents from the plastic bottle onto the rich, dark brown, buttery surface of the pancake, sprinkled a pinch of cinnamon, and started cutting six equal slices so I can easily split it with the girls. I then added a small scoop of cool whip in each slice and to top it all off I add a small cherry on top of the stack.

I felt a sense of pride swell up my chest. I have never and I mean NEVER… made a pancake this perfect and fabulous as this in my entire life. I quickly cleaned up my cooking space and picked up the plate to deliver to the waiting girls. As I walk back to the table, the girls looked at my direction and boy; you should've seen the look on their faces. Their eyes lightened up, they're mouths are watering, and they had their biggest smile etched on the little faces; it was just as I suspected. I moved the empty bowls to the side as I put the huge plate in the center of the table. I passed out each slice and put on the plate of each pony.

"I give you girls, the ultimate pancake!" I introduced. "A mouthwatering pancake mixed with chocolate chips, with a dash of cinnamon, splashed with maple syrup, a small scoop with cool whip with a little cherry on top!" I explained with total glee.

They girls were astonished as they all took a bite off the slices then started to chew on it. I can tell they absolutely love the sweet savory flavor of the pancake laced with other sweet ingredients, from smiling while eating to some of them putting both their hooves on their cheeks because of how it melts in their mouth. Twilight's wings fluttered a bit as she took another bite. She had a look of delight as she slowly chewed the pancake.

"This is simply magnificent!" rarity complimented.

"Mmmmm!" pinkie moaned.

"Wow it just melts in my mouth! Fluttershy also complimented.

"This tastes sooo awesome!" rainbow dash yelled as she made her signature face. (_her grumpy mood was now erased by the delicious pancake!_)

"hoo wee this just as delicious as granny's apple pie!" applejack cheered.

I felt a little modest and rubbed my neck. "It's nothing really" I said with a little blush slapped on my face. Twilight gasped "I almost forgot!" she yelled as she hopped off her seat and picked up a journal under the table. "Jeremy, what is a fan fiction?" twilight asked.

My face paled at the journal. That was my sister's journal, a very important journal that she would kill anyone who touched it without permission. '_How do I explain this?' _my eyes darted left to right, until I snapped my fingers "ah ha! I got it."

"Ever read a story that had a long series?" I asked twilight. She nodded. "A fan fiction is like another story about that story explaining… um… either theories to what if situations in that story. To be honest that's all I know." I tried explaining. she looked down then opened the journal to a specific page and looked back at me with her curious, violet colored eyes.

"Who is Boss Spain and Roma?" She asked.

"What's the Mermaid Swamp?"

"What does it mean 'Jearmin is my OTP'?"

"What does it mean when they hit that special spot?" my face turned red.

"Why does this Kira person cast magic like me?"

"How do you say this?"

"How come there are drawings here?"

I was assaulted by a cluster of questions about my sister's fanfics. she was asking all types of questions until I put a finger on her muzzle like I did with pinkie to silence her. I sigh as I tell her "I'll explain everything I know, right now how about we enjoy breakfast ok?" I calmly said as I removed my finger from her lips.

"s-sorry, I think I got a little too excited there heh heh" she blushed. "It's all good, now eat up we got a long day ahead of us" I said to ease her embarrassment.

After her bombardment of questions, she continued to eat her breakfast while I got up to make myself some coffee. After the eventful breakfast, everyone hopped off the chairs and pushed them in and then ran off to the living room with their now good moods radiating after the delicious breakfast.

I stayed behind and collected the dishes and put them in the sink and started washing the dishes. not even a few seconds have passed when I noticed rarity using her head to push a small stool towards me.

"Um Rarity… what are doing?" I asked as she started to climb on top of the stool. "I'm going to help you wash the dishes darling!" she stated._ 'It's pretty cute how she called me darling'_. She was about to reach out for a dirty plate until I stopped her midway. "It's alright Rarity, I'll take care of it." I intervened.

"Nonsense, you are the one who fed us and now I will show my gratitude!" she puffed out her lips. "I insist" she then fluttered her eyes at me. _'God that's adorable'. _"Sure why not" I agreed.

She gave me a bubbly smile as I passed on the plate to her. She did the lathering while I did the rinsing. After we washed the dishes, we both went to the living room and saw that the five ponies that came here earlier were standing in front of my plasma screen TV with puzzled looks. _'The perfect opportunity to surprise them'_ I thought. I stealthily grabbed the remote and turned on the TV which as expected surprised the girls. when they saw me, they all hid behind me. The channel which was tuned in to cartoon network and the show ed, edd, and eddy aired. The girls peeked out of the side and started to slowly disperse as I raised the volume just a tab bit. fluttershy peeked out from the side of my leg and asked "wh-what is that thing?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Now my little ponies, this is a television." I explained, "This electronic doo hickey lets my species watch shows, movies, play games, and listen to music." The astonished looks from the fillies were dangerously cute as I led them to the couch facing the TV. The episode played off with the three eds fell into the junkyard and found turkey basters then turned them into squirt guns.

I sat down in the middle while the girls sat close or cuddled with me as we watch the episode together. They laughed at certain scenes and were confused with some, but either way they loved the show all in all. Thankfully there was a marathon of going on so I excused myself to go to the bathroom, which took an unexpected turn I had to go last because they all suddenly want to go, so I guided them towards the bathroom and had to form a little line (I had to go last). After the trip, I asked them if they wanted a proper tour of the house. Their little heads bobbed back and forth in agreement. I turned off the TV and lead them upstairs.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Had a few problems here and there, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Anyways with that set aside, yes my sister is a hardcore fanfic writer and stuff. How will the tour end up? How will Jeremy completely earn their trust? Any more bonding? stay tuned! oh don't be shy, constructive criticism is welcomed and maybe If you liked this fic, why not give it a fave? thats all folks so in the meantime... Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright girls!" I exclaimed when we made it upstairs. "Now for the proper tour of my house, so where would you girls like to begin?" They looked at around the second floor to see which room they would like to know more. As they were looking around, I did a quick scan of the floor and noticed that it was a mess. _'Man they tore this place up' _I mentally said to myself as continue to look at the damaged floor. The whole second floor is in horrible shape, all of the bedroom doors are open which leads to a trashed room, the furniture scattered around, and they even cracked the upstairs window. '_This will take forever to clean up' _my mind screamed.

I look back to see if they made up their minds, they grouped around and all nodded at the same time then dispersed. They all trotted up to me and twilight cleared her throat "can you explain this room right here?" she pointed at my sister's room. _'Oh god I hope my sis doesn't have any questionables in there' "sure!" the group then went inside the room and scattered around while finding their objects of interest. _So what do you girls want to know about in this room?" I asked. Immediately after I asked; twilight, rainbow dash, and fluttershy zipped towards me with three separate journals being held with their mouths then set the journals down and rainbow asked "what the heck is a Spamano?" with a puzzled look. "Um… If I remember correctly, that's a part of my sister's fanfics and I think it's a name" I just guessed at the last part. Then fluttershy walked up with the book in tow then opened to a random page then put her hoof at a sentence and asked " what does hit that special spot mean?" with the same puzzled look as rainbow. I quickly snatched the book away and threw it across the room with my face as red as a tomato. "When you're older fluttershy" I said with a forced smile. "but – "when you're older!" I interrupted her. She then pouts, but I stopped her pouting by giving her a reassuring smile and playfully ruffled her hair as she giggled a bit.

Twilight's turn. "Another fanfic twilight?" I asked. I was unaware what twilight brought with her. Instead of one of my sister's journals, she brought a book instead which is titled "Cirque Du Freak". I look up back to twilight to see her with a small smile and with red cheeks. "heh heh not really a question, but a comment. *squee*" I go wide eyed. "G-go on" I stuttered (**oh my god did she actually squee'd? that was dangerously adorable) **" *ahem* It was pretty sad that he changed into a green creature only to just go back in time to scare himself and later disappeared from reality" she said with a tang of sadness in her voice and looked down back to the book. I lifted her chin up, "don't you remember? He went to vampire paradise" I cheered her up. Twilight's mood brightened up as I gestured all three of them to give me the journals and the book, then started to find more objects of interest. As I put back the three items, pinkie was on the bed jumping up and down and laughing then asked if I could join her. _'I've always wanted to do this!' _ I joined pinkie's gleeful activity started jumping on the bed. My weight caused the bed's cushion to go lower as pinkie fell lower then sprung her up to my eye level. She impossibly floats in the air as she smiled and stuck her tongue at me then continued her cushioned journey. I hopped off the bed which made pinkie ask "awww done already?" "I've got to answer applejack's and rarity's questions too" I told pinkie. "Ok!" she then continued jumping up and down with a huge smile slapped across her face.

I then see applejack and rarity looking out the bedroom window with… you know 'puzzling looks'. "Any questions you two?" I asked the two fillies as I joined them. "What kind of carriage is that?" rarity tilted her head to a silver colored S.U.V that was parked in the driveway. "Oh yeah" I remembered. "My parents gave me their old S.U.V for my birthday" I smiled at the memory. "Uh what's an es yoo vee?" asked the farmpony. "Sports utility vehicle" I explained. "It's just like a carriage, but with and engine and self-used." The two ponies looked back at the vehicle with awe. I look back outside, the sun shining and the neighborhood didn't take a bad hit from the flood last night. As I was about to look away from the window, a red truck parked near the suv. '_Oh crap! I forgot about them!' _

Five people jumped out of the car as they neared the front door. _'think think think!' _

**DING DONG**

**DING DONG**

'_There's the doorbell' _the girls were looking around to find the source of the noise. "Can you girls stay up here for ten minutes? I promise you I will finish the tour, but now I gotta do something real quick!" I hastily asked. "Um okay?" twilight said with a confused look. "Can you handle being in charge to look after them while I go downstairs and do something?" "You can count on me!" twilight did a cute salute. "Thanks twilight!" I picked her up and quickly hugged her then set her down while I ran downstairs. Twilight was blushing a bit from the unexpected action he did then smiled. The group asked twilight what Jeremy was talking about then explained to them that he had to do something real quick.

I reached the front door and took a deep breath. "Pizza delivery!" a male voice said at the other side of the door. "Duh I tink you have da wrong house" I said with a mock Asian voice. "Duh hellooooooo!" a second male voice exclaimed outside, mimicking the Asian voice. I swiftly opened the door and saw five of my closest bros anyone has ever had. I kid you not; we messed around at the mall, epic pranks and stuff during school, and had epic times together." Get in here you bastards!" I playfully insult as the party came in. "I have to tell you guys something" I announced. "What is it man?" asked one of my buds. "that damn algebra teacher flunked me so I have to go to sumerschool" I said with slight anger in my voice.

"pshhh! That's why we're here!" One of them exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "Dude we all got summerschool bro" they all cheered. "you guys are pretty happy to get that kind of news" I mocked "with all six of us going to the same sumerschool, we will raise hell!" he fisted the air. "Not only that, this guy right here hacked the cheap school system to put us in the same class." He pointed at our shortest bud. "Great I'm stuck with you assholes" I laughed as one of them hit me on the shoulder. We continued joking and laughing they had to leave because their moms are calling them to go home and prepare for summer school. Before they left one of them asked me if I'm driving to school. "I am not going to waste gas just to go back to that hell hole; I suggest you do the same." I told him. "eh… you're right, we're gonna take the bus" we did a signature handshake before returning to his truck and driving off with the rest of my buds yelling bye at me.

I walked back inside and see the fillies running down the stairs and started looking for me. The group then found me and asked what's going on. "Just meeting some friends" I told them. "Can we meet your friends? Maybe we can all get acquainted" she then clapped her hooves in excitement. "Sure you can meet the guys" _'maybe they'll take it well, or not but either way I have to let them know sooner or later.' _ "so what're their names?" asked applejack. "Gabriel, Justin, mason, Hayes, and alex." I told her with pride in my voice. "also known as the terrible six and the little hellions" I waved my arms in the air.

just shortly after waving my hands, the six ponies stared at me with their questionable looks. I clear my throat to ease the embarrassment "shall we continue the tour?" we then went back upstairs to continue our tour. I led them to my room and again the started to look for anything that catches their eye while I started cleaning up the little disaster they made earlier. After quickly cleaning up the place I walked back in the room to see all of them still messing around while looking for any objects of interest. I remembered something and quickly walked up to the three figurines lying down on the nightstand. "I cant let them know that they have mini figures of them here" I quietly said to myself.

"What was that?" asked twilight.

I quickly hid the figurines in my back when she asked. "Oh nothing, just picking up some trash I left up here" I gave her a convincing smile.

she then smiled back as she hopped onto my bed and sat there while watching her friends 'explore the room' which gave me the opportunity to secretly hide the figures under the mattress while sitting down with twilight

I Just sat down on my bed and started pondering for a bit.

'_don't they realize that they're not home?'_

_'compared to what I've read, they're pretty calm about coming into a strange world'_

I looked at the clock. It read 2:30

_'its two thirty already?'_ time sure does fly when you're having fun.

the girls gave up finding anything interesting as they walked up to me. _'Hmm the girls are getting bored... I have to do something quick'_

"Alright girls, wanna go for a ride for a more fun tour?" I asked with a sly look. They all looked at me with a little excitement in their eyes.

I surprised them when I quickly scoop all the girls in my arms as I head downstairs to the front doors, while still holding the fillies, I asked twilight if she could magic my car keys hanging from hook. She concentrated and successfully magicked the keys to my hand as I open the front door and kicked it shut from the outside then went straight to the suv. "we're goin' to take a ride in yer carriage?" asked the excited farmpony. "eeyup!" I said with glee as I unlocked the doors and open the door to the car and gently placed them in the back seat.

"We are going to drive around the neighborhood!" I enthusiastically said to the six.

I think their excitement is going to burst if I kept them waiting! "so hang on girls, we're gonna shake things up a bit". I said while starting the car. The engine sputtered as the car vibrated. The girl's were already having fun as they sat down on the furry seats and started cheering. I backed up from the driveway and swiftly switched from reverse to drive as a gunned it through the straight road that leads out of the neighborhood, past the park and to the highway. With the bad weather from yesterday giving the impression that it's not going to be a good day today to be driving, the streets were empty and it gave me the opportunity to break the speed limit and just zig zag my way across the neighborhood easily. This induced screams of both fear and delight from the girls as they are laughing due to the sudden rush.

"alright girls look out the windows" I asked as three of them looked out of the right window while the other three looked out the left. their eyes widen with astonishment as I was driving through the high ramp to give them an overview of sights. from stores to condos, chop shops to the mall, the view was incredible. I looked around the road to see if there is any highway patrols... None and the road is close to empty.

"Hang on girls" I said. When I looked at the rear view mirror to do a second scan to see if the roads are truly free of cruisers, I firmly pressed the gas and zoomed through the light traffic. Rainbow dash, applejack, and pinkie are cheering and throwing their hooves in the air while twilight, rarity, and fluttershy were holding on to each other. I then slowed down just enough for them to calm down a bit. I then turned to a road that leads into a city. The windows are tinted so no problem of getting too much attention.

"Girls welcome to downtown Houston!" Their eyes widen and sparkled. They eyed the tall and wide buildings, and other humans walking through the streets. I drove next to M.D Anderson which is where my parents work and other corporate buildings in the city.

"W-what is this place?" asked fluttershy?

"This is the city girls. I have something (quickly planned) for you girls" they looked at me with huge smiles on their faces and their eyes sparked with anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

I ignored the piercing screams as I swerved left and right on the road. "HANG ON TIGHT!" I yelled. Everypony in the backseats were strapped on by the seat belts and holding on each other as I changed gears and slammed on the gas pedal hard.

My heart was racing, cold sweat pouring, adrenaline rush part two, and The colors red and blue flashing behind me. I took a sharp left turn then a right to try to shake off my pursuers. Twilight took a backwards glance from the seat and carried the same expression I have right now. "Hurry Jeremy! They're getting closer! Twilight panicked. "Sit down twilight and keep the girls calm!" I yelled as I took another sharp turn, barely missing a parked car. _' why did I drive to the suburbs?'_

The girls stopped screaming as twilight calmed them down. "Now just close your eyes girls and stay calm, this will be all over soon" I calmly said. Twilight strapped her seatbelt and and spread out her wings to hug rarity and pinkie pie while fluttershy, rainbow dash, and applejack closed their eyes tightly. When I saw them close their eyes, I took out my cell phone and speed dialed (Don't ask me how) my friend vinny.

"Yo Jeremy you wassup man!"

"No time vinny open up the chop shop"

"Why?"

"Just do it goddammit!"

"alright alright sheesh!"

*hangs up*

after the call, I instantly knew where to go. Since it's night time, I can somehow shake them off for a few minutes. I switched gears and kicked it into overdrive as blazed pass an intersection and under a bridge. since the pursuers does not know the place like I do, I turned off my headlights and headed towards a small gas station with a mini car-shop next to it with the garage opened and a familiar man standing next to the entrance.

I flicker the headlights to signal him as I slowed down and swiftly entered the garage while Vinny jumped up, grabbed the rope attached to the garage and pulled down hard and making a loud-

***SLAM***

I turn off the engine and sat back on the seat... The only light I could see was the dim garage light swaying left and right on the ceiling.

***Thump Thump***

My heart rate slowed down.

***Thump Thump***

***Police Sirens***

I Just close my eyes.

***Police sirens pass the shop***

I held my breath for what felt like an eternity.

***Police sirens fades***

I breathe out the air I was holding in for so long. I look back and see that the girls are still covering their eyes and slowly shaking. I smiled, then gave them a hearty laugh, Twilight opened her eyes first, then pinkie, rainbow dash, fluttershy, rarity , and finally applejack followed suite. They saw the happiness in my face and slowly started laughing with me.

Then now it was a full blown laughing session between us. While the girls were laughing and un-buckling their seat belts, I opened my door and see my buddy vinny standing next to the steaming engine of the suv.

"What The Hell Man?" he said with both hands in the air.

"Vinny... I got one hell of a story to tell you"

**********20 minutes earlier**********

"Welcome to downtown Houston girls!" I slowly cruised around the street, moving from lane to lane so each of them has a sight to see.

The fillies gasped in astonishment as I passed the M.D Anderson building and every single one of them took a huge gulp. Apparently the building is huge, so huge that it made fluttershy a little queezy just by looking at it's tall structure.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you look to the right you can see that really tall building called M.D Anderson, is a cancer research center, from curing many diseases and researching more ways to fight this plague all across the world." I announced.

I then drove to the town square which surprisingly had people there. From kids playing with each other, to adults and teens hanging out. "If you look to the right you can see Memorial Herman park full of life, from the lush green grass to the wildlife and the people itself." I then drove back to the middle of the city.

They seem to be enjoying the tour. They were moving from window to window, jumping seats, and carrying a never ending sense of glee in their faces. "Ooh! whats that place over there?" Pinkie pointed her hoof at one of the buildings.

_'that's alot of people for one building' _I said to myself as I slowly made a U-turn and drove straight to the building of interest. as I made a slow drive by towards the place, I see people in... Costumes?

"Oh man I completely forgot!" I said with excitement. The girls looked at the cool outfits and suits people are wearing. "This girls is a convention center, where anyone from any fandom can cosplay, buy art, and stuff here." even the storm didn't stop them from coming here.

I stopped infront of the building when we saw awesome cosplayers to just weird cosplayers. While the fillies looked at them, rarity slipped from the window bar and stomped her hooves on the window button. The girls moved back and gasped and tried to put the window back up, but did;nt know how. While I was chatting with a female cosplayer about how cute her dress looked, she looked at the back seat and gasped.

"What?" I asked. she then ran off inside the building without a word. "Well then, you girls done looking arou-"

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE MANE SIX!" someone yelled at the top of their lungs. I looked back to see if someone peeked through the tinted window, but I was wrong. I see rarity and twilight trying to mash some buttons to get the window up while the other four started to hide under the seats. Before I had time to even react, I see five people rushing towards the suv from the side and two more from the building, including the girl in the cute dress.

I used the window button from my window and raised theirs up before people are gathering around my car to see whats with the squealing. I thought they're going to say 'awwww we missed it' but no... They did not take the defeat easily.

They started knocking on the windows and tried to peek inside. "Girls hide under the seats!" they didn't need to be asked twice as they all tried squeezing under the car seats as the die hard fans tried to get a glimpse of them.

"Hey get off my car!" I snapped as I got out of the vehicle and tried to shoo away the die-hards. "Screw you man! I have the right to see them" one of the assailants said to me.

I shoved the guy away from my car. "Piss off you neckbeard" I insulted. actually he wasn't one, Just some random guy that looks three years older than me. After I shoved him away, two of his friends helped him up from the ground then the rest ran up to him. He then gave the corny 'I'm going to kill you look' then his friends followed his lead. "How dare you hurt brother mike?" one of his buddies said. "we'll down just stand there, GET HIM!" He pointed his fingers at me.

five against one? well that's not fair is it? The girl in the dress and her other friend just sat in the side lines trying to watch the fight. One of the fighters grabbed the wooden keyblade he bought and swung the blunt weapon to my head. of course I put my guard up and blocked it, only to suffer with a bruise.

'_I'm a lover, not a fighter, but if you swing first then i'll swing back twice as hard.'_

I put my guard back down, clenched my fist and quickly sucker punch the bastard in the face_. _Since he wasn't a strong fellow, he fell to the ground with his hands around his mouth.

from a distance I heard a whistle being blown and see two buff men wearing blue. "Oh not this again" I quickly head back to my truck and tried starting it, but the engine refused to start. "Come on baby, don't fail on me now!" the crowd then dispersed and the five brothers pointed at my truck and started yelling out stuff.

Rainbow dash zipped from hiding under the seat to the front seat. "Whats going on here?!" she asked with a slightly scared look on her face. I turned the key on last time as the engine finally starts. "Rainbow! strap the girls down, this gonna be a rough!" She saluted and said "I'm on it!" as she zipped back and motioned the girls to strap in tight and get ready for a rough ride.

I sighed "All I wanted was a fun tour and this bullshit happens" I shook my head and looked back to check if the girls are ready. Just like the beginning of the tour, I gunned while making a k-turn from the matsuri to the road that leads to the highway. I looked at the rear view mirrors and see that the guards gave up running on foot, one of them took out a radio from his pants and tried to call back up.

"Please don't" I said to myself as we exited to the highway. I slowed down and tried to merge with traffic to blend in with the rest while the conflict dies down. "Is everyone okay?" I asked the girls.

"Were 'A' okay!" twilight sounded off.

"were all good back here!" applejack said.

"I'm not okay!" rarity screamed.

"why what happened?" I asked while my eyes are still fixated to the road.

"M-my mane is all ruffled up!" she tried to fix up her mane as the group smiled and shook their heads. "Here, let me help you rarity" fluttershy motioned rarity to come closer as she used her butter yellow hooves to fix up the fashionista's purple mane.

Rarity giggled. "Thank you dear!" she smiled with her eyes closed while fluttershy straightened out her mane.

"Listen girls" I started as I got all their attention. "Sorry for not having a proper tour of both my house and my world AND you almost kidnapped by those creeps. I lowered my head in defeat. I guess this might be the worst tour you've ever had." I felt a little depressed from the dangerous yet eventful day.

I felt a hoof on my shoulder and noticed it was pinkie pie's. "Don't be such a silly pants!" she gave me a gleeful smile. "That was THE best tour ever!" she cheered.

"Don't be to hard on yerself' sugarcube, in all my life I have never had this kind of excitement since ah' got my cutie mark!" applejack complimented.

"Especially speeding through other carriages on the road! Rainbow shot her hooves in the air "It was an awesome rush!" she playfully punched my shoulder.

"Yes, even though my hair suffered a messy ailment, I still had a good time." rarity also complimented

"If you didn't stop those monsters, they would've broken in and snatched us all" fluttershy added. "You rock! woohoo" the yellow Pegasus softly cheered.

"See Jeremy, we all had fun and nopony got hurt" she winked.

"Aww stop it, you girls are makin' me blush" I joked. we all had a short laugh until...

**"HEY YOU WITH THE SILVER SUV, PULL OVER!***

My heart skipped a beat or two.

_'Either these guys are the backup or pulling me over for the tinted license plate. Either way I'm screwed.'_

Since I don't want a record of any kind and my young and stupid brain took over, I did the most idiotic thing a driver can do. "Hang on girls" I quickly shifted gears and slammed on the gas. It wasn't even two seconds and I heard their sirens blasting in the air and the brightly shining colors of red and blue flashing behind me.

_'OH MY GOD DID I JUST REALLY DO THAT?!' _I mentally screamed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

I ignored the piercing screams as I swerved left and right on the road. "HANG ON TIGHT!" I yelled. Everypony in the backseats were strapped on by the seat belts and holding on each other as I changed gears and slammed on the gas pedal hard...

***********Chop Shop**************

"And then I met you here" I conclude.

"whoa whoa whoa!" he put his arms in front of him. "Are you on drugs?"

"I'm telling the truth vinny" I argued back.

He still didn't let up. I sighed "I guess I have to prove it to you." I walked back to the silver suv and opened the passenger door. I see in their faces that they enjoyed the so-called tour. "Come on out, I want you to meet a friend of mine." I look back at vinny who was lying against the garage door with a confused look on his scruffy face.

I helped each pony out of the car and on the floor as I carried them off the seat. After helping fluttershy down and shut the door, I see vinny's mouth agape and his eyes going wide.

"What the hell...?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Yo watch your language" I smugly looked at him.

Twilight approached my buddy with confidence, "Hello! my name is twilight sparkle and these are my friends" her cute and squeaky voice introduced as she put up her hoof for a handshake.

Vinny still had the shocked expression, but kept his cool as he squat down and shook her hoof. "How... What... " he stuttered while still shaking her hoof. he then stood back up and walked towards me and put both his hands on my shoulders. "Please tell me I'm dreaming" he said. I pinched his arm and hissed at the sudden pain.

"Nope" I said. He just walked past me and into the store. "The big red button opens the garage." He pointed towards to the button next to the garage door. "where are you going? I asked. He just looked at me with a tired expression "Goin' to bed" he then continued the journey to the store and shut the door behind him.

"well what a rude fella' you got there" applejack said. "I think he's trying to take in what he seen" I tried explaining. "Now who wants ice cream?" I asked the group of girls. they all said "ooh!" and waved their little arms in the air. I opened the passenger door as I motion them to hop in while I open the garage. One by one they hopped back in for one last trip.

Before we left, I find some spray paint cans and paint remover. "I'll just borrow this" I shook the cans, covered my mouth as I quickly sprayed the sides of the car in a crappy yet convincing paint job. "So they won't track me down" Put the spray paint back and kept the paint remover.

After I opened the garage, I noticed a timer That counted down to thirty on a electric clock at the back of the shop.

"Must be an automatic close system." I said to myself as I jogged towards the front and opened the door. I switched the gear to reverse and backed up from the chop shop before the timer reached zero and shuts itself. I then gave the girls a smooth ride towards Ben and Jerry's nearby the shop. "What flavors do you girls want?" I asked while parking the car.

After getting requests of different flavors, I went inside the store to buy the ice cream as quickly as possible. After ordering all six flavors for myself, the cashier looked at me funny. "Are these all for you?" she asked. "These are for the kids" I answered while I take out my wallet and pay with a twenty. "Keep the change" I winked as I grabbed all six cones.

"Come again!" she waved goodbye as I exited the store. On my way to the car, I looked up at the evening sky and noticed something off. The skies are darkening a little faster than usual and dark clouds with dim flashes of lighting can be seen. "better get home fast" I said as I opened the passenger door. "Here you go girls!" I passed out each individual flavor to each pony as they took it with their mouths watering.

I Then buckled up and start the engine to finally go home. I reversed out of the parking lot and decided to take the long journey home to avoid any patrols. _'that's enough terror for today'_

The girls were happily eating away their ice cream as I take a smooth drive towards home. After a few minutes of driving, soft rain started to pitter patter against the windows and rooftop. I took caution as I looked up again and see that the dark clouds engulfed the whole sky. _'It's supposed to be summer! It's not going to rain for at least a couple of weeks' _My mind was talking to itself. "Welcome to Texas"

The now soft pitter patter then turned into hard rain. Fortunately I made it home before the scary part of the storm attacks. I parked the car infront of the driveway and turned off the engine. I looked at the backseat and pulled out an umbrella that was sitting under the seat. I exited the car, opened the umbrella, and opened back door then motioned the girls out. One by one they hopped out of the car and under the dry spot of the umbrella.

After the last pony got out of the car, I shut the car door and escorted them to the house. Since they were clamped together to avoid the rain, I stood outside of the umbrella for them to have more room and kept them all inside the dry area at the same time. I got a little wet, but not that it matters really.

As we neared the porch, I Locked the car and took out the house key attached to the key chain and unlocked the door. The girls ran inside and towards the living room while I shake off the umbrella and took a backwards glance outside. 'Why is there another storm?'

I shrugged and closed the door and walked towards the living room with the girls. They were playing with each other by either wrestling or sitting next to each other and chatting. I see that some excess ice cream on their nose and muzzles. I held back a snicker as I went to the kitchen and ripped of paper towels and wet them.

While the all the fillies played tag, I quickly scooped up twilight and she screamed in delight from the sudden action. I gently wiped off the ice cream off her nose then set her down. Then I did the same with applejack, rarity, rainbow dash (I had to chase her a bit), and fluttershy. Except pinkie because-

"Bet you can't catch me!" the pink party pony started zipping all around the room in impossible speeds. "Get Her!" I playfully commanded the other five as they joined me and tried to catch the speeding pink filly. While the other five were chasing pinkie, I took a different turn and planned on catching her up front while they distract her. As she was nearing the hall, I heard galloping and the playfully screams of pinkie which means she coming close to my trap.

Just a split second I dove right in front of pinkie's path and grabbed pinkie when she slammed into my chest. "Oooh you're good" she complimented as I finally wipe her muzzle free from the dry ice cream stains. The others caught up and see that I caught the pink menace and started catching their breath. "You girls tired now?" I asked.

Looks like the chase drained their hyper states and made them crash. They were heavily breathing and putting their heads down then all looked up at me.

All of their tired looks from those fillies made me a little tired too. "All right, that's enough playti-"

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

That does not sound like the storm...

The girls snapped wide awake when these three loud bangs echoed through the house. The five startled girls hid behind me while rainbow dash went into a little cute battle stance to the source of the noise.

We all were In the hallway next to the living room, so I took point while the rest followed behind me.

**BANG**

**BANG****  
**

**BANG**

"Alright I'm coming!" I motion the girls to hide behind the couch as I neared the door. The quick realization made me instantly nervous...

"The pigs might have tracked me here" I held my breath and opened the door. I see no one infront of me...

All I saw was a purple... aura? shinning below my peripheral vision.

"Hello" a female voice spoke to me.

**Author's note.**

**Hey you guys! sorry for the really long update. School started and yada yada homework... So here a long chapter for you. What's this? Who can it it possibly be? stay tuned for teh next chapter! in the meantime... PEACE! /)*(\**


	6. Chapter 6

_'Is it really...?'_

The purple unrealistic barrier is not see through and it looks like it is being used as a makeshift umbrella, It's pretty wide just to cover one thing and it's half my size. "Excuse me, may we come in? It's pretty cold outside." Another female voice asked under the barrier.

_'There's more than one?' _I put my rudeness aside and motion the barrier inside. I hear multiple hoof steps walk in as the half barrier slowly disappears and exposes who's inside the magical umbrella.

I was shocked... No, more than shocked. My reaction was just the same when I first met the girls, but with a little more of 'oh my god' instead of 'what the hell'. The barrier completely dispersed and shows Four familiar ponies, but look smaller than their original forms.

They all shook the wetness out of their bodies, then a filly slightly taller than twilight walked up to me. She had both wings and horn, shinning and majestic hair, snow white body, and rosey eyes looking up at me. Just like twilight, she gave me an inviting smile. "Hello there, I am Princess Celestia and this is my family" She pointed at the two fillies and a colt. "We come in peace from Equestria." Then after Celestia introduced herself, a dark blue alicorn with the same flowing hair, but a darker shade that resembles the night sky walked towards Celestia and sat down next to her. She cleared her throat "AS YOU KNOW, WE COME FROM A PEACEFUL LAND AND WISH TO KNOW-" She was interrupted when a white hoof covered her mouth.

"Please Luna use your regular voice." The white alicorn asked. Luna sighed "My apologies, the royal Canterlot voice is a part of me since." she let out a small blush. She cleared her throat, "As you know from my sister, we come from a peaceful land known as Equestria and wish to know where we are located." She looked a little embarrassed. Just after Luna's little speech, another filly alicorn walked next to Luna and sat down.

"May you help us from this little bind we are in?" she asked. Her color scheme is completely different from the three. Her coat was light pink just like pinkie, but a brighter shade,her hair didn't flow like the royal sisters, but looked a little more colorful than their manes. "Oh where are my manners! My name is princess Cadance and I am the ruling princess's niece." After her part of the introduction, A colt slightly taller than Cadance trotted next to her and the pattern continues.

"My name is shining armor." he puffed out his chest and sat tall and proud. "I am the captain of the royal guard and protect Equestria from danger." He said with pride in his voice. The colt had the same coat as Celestia's, but with electric blue hair and a little messy style. Unlike the three princesses he was a regular unicorn, but even though he's a regular, he his buffness on his side..

'I couldn't believe it... The three princesses and the captain of the royal guard are in my world and in my house!' I mentally fangasmed.

After their introduction, Twilight poked her little head from the side of the couch and gasped. She excitedly ran from the hiding group and towards the four and quickly bear hugged Celestia. The four royals all gasped in unison and quickly made a group hug and started smiling.

"Twily!" shinning armor yelled as he was hugging his lost sister. Not even a minute later and the water works start. *Sniff* "I missed you guys so much!" Twilight said through her tears of joy. "My faithful student, we've finally found you." Celestia also said through the tears. The liquid pride process has started.

They all disperse the compassionate hug, then twilight went to Cadance. They both smiled at each other and did their little cute traditional dance "Sunshine sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" after their little dance, they both giggled and hugged again.

The remaining five fillies behind the couch popped their heads from the side. Just like Twilight, they all gasped and started to trot towards the little reunion of the five royals. When they neared the group they all started bowing down to the twin rulers. Celestia and Luna noticed the group and walked towards them "You may rise" Celestia raised her hoof and smiled at them. "It is a relief that we finally found thy lost ponies!" Luna also beamed at the five.

Where was I when all of this started to happen? I was on the floor clenching my chest due to the cute reunion. The princesses looked a little worried, but the six knew my little shenanigan and jumped on my chest to snap me out of the playful banter. The four newcomers snickered at the act as I stood back up and fixed myself.

They all gathered together and started talking to each other, telling their stories of this world to the new travelers, and a share of laughs and giggles from the adventure. I sat down with the group and listened to how the girls tell their stories of how I took them in, fed them, took care of them, and the so called 'tour'. The four new ones look at me with appreciative looks when they hear that I took care of them and protected them. To be honest, I felt a little left out because I'm the only human in the room and stayed silent the whole time, I didn't mind but...

_'One question' _

_'That voice...'_

_'If it wasn't Celestia's or anyone in this room... Then who's was it?'_

I was snapped out of my deep thinking phase when I felt a couple little pokes on my arm. There laid Luna with an astonished look, trying to ask me something but the towering figure of mine made her stutter. "Ex-cuse me, do you have anything to quench thy thirst?" She asked while the other three visitors came up to me. "Sure thing your highness, what would you four would like to drink?" They started thinking on what will quench each of their thirst. To cut the time, I gave them options.

"I've got water, chocolate milk, apple and orange juice, or do you prefer the hard stuff?" The last choice was a mistake. Now you're asking if I drink alcohol?... Who ever said I was a goody two shoes? I secretly learned how to mix cocktails from an old high school friend of mine and partied hard with half the school once. "What kind of hard stuff?" Shinning armor asked. I walked up to him and whispered, "It's for us two, not for the fillies." I moved my head towards the group of little ponies.

"Oooh, then I'll take it!" He shouted. "May we have this chocolate milk?" asked Celestia. I nodded my head as I lead the four into the kitchen. I carried a couple of chairs and set them next to the table and politely ask them to sit down. The cute part is how they all tried to climb the chairs. Shinning armor had to help Cadance up to her chair and also see the twin rulers struggling to climb the wooden chairs. I pulled the chairs out and delicately help Celestia to her seat "May I?" I asked. Her face had a light shade of red "Y-you may" she stuttered. I delicately help Celestia up to her chair, after lifting her to the chair, I pushed it in towards the table.

"Thank you good sir" she smiled. "your welcome" I replied. I then moved to the princess of the night and mimicked the action I did with Celestia. "Do you need assisting?" she nodded in agreement then I tenderly grabbed Luna's waist and slowly helped her up towards her seat. Even her dark coat couldn't hide the small blush forming on her face. "Thou art grateful for the assistance." She thanked as I push in her chair. "No problem."

How am I keeping my self control I don't know... Even the little colt had trouble hoisting his wife to the tall seat above. "Here" I said while helping the captain's bride. We both pushed her up from her flank, then successfully climbed on top of the chair while I pushed it in. "Thank you" she said, I nodded my head. I then pulled an empty seat next to her, reserving this for the couple. "Need help there buddy?" He was trying to get a grip on the side of the chair "It's alright, thanks for asking" still struggling. I rolled my eyes and pushed his tush upwards and pulled himself up. He let out and embarrassed laugh and rubbed his neck.

They were quietly talking to each other while I went to the fridge and took out the gallon of milk and the Hershey's chocolate syrup. I took out three small glasses and poured milk in all of them and then splashed some of that chocolate in all three glasses. I put a small spoon in each of them and started mixing them until their the white milk turned brown. After the mix-age, I carried all three glasses then served the princesses. They took their first sip then exactly like the mane six's reaction, their eyes widened and showed some glee.

As the princesses enjoyed their sweet beverage, I took out two shot glasses from the same shelf and slyly took out vodka from the bottom shelf and quickly poured the stinging liquid in each glass. After pouring the shots, I sat down next to shinning armor and slid the glass to him. "Bottoms up" I said as he picked up his glass and clinked it with mine, then we both raised the glass bottoms in the air and gulped down the pure alcohol down. I shivered at the burning sensation down my throat and see that he did the same when he gulped down his drink too.

_'Did I just give alcohol to minor? Whatever, It's not like he hasn't taken any shots before... I think'_

After assaulting our throats with the foul liquid, shinning armor scrunched his face then asked for water while flailing his arms. This caught the princesses attention as I rushed to get a water bottle for him. _'Looks like he couldn't take it.' _He chugged down the bottle as he sighed in relief. "You alright?" I asked as I pat his back. "Yeah, it was a little too strong for me" he wheezed. We both share a laugh while the three fillified princesses looked at us with confused looks. "It looks like your husband made a new friend" Celestia whispered to Cadance as the pink princess tried covering her smile with her hoof.

After the hearty laughter, The six walked into the kitchen. Since their inner child is coming out and the fact that their sugar rush is almost depleted, they asked if they can play tag around the house with the princesses and guard. I looked at the clock and read 9:30 _'They don't really have to go to bed and I have no power to tell them when to sleep so why not?'_ I shrugged.

"Why don't you four catch up while I clean up?" I asked the four. They all thanked me and hopped off the chairs and trotted with the six to the living room and debate on who's "it" while I stayed in the kitchen, collected all glasses, and started to wash them. I was about to rinse the dishes until I heard hoof steps towards me and poked my leg a couple of times.

I look down and see Celestia by herself as she was trying to ask me something. "Need anything?" I asked as I turned off the running water and kneeled towards the princess. "Tell me about this new world, I have many questions to ask." she asked as she sat down. "Okay, but mind if we go to a more comfortable place to explain?"

She nodded as I lead her to the master bedroom. I see that Luna, Cadance, and shinning armor are having fun with the six as they all play tag with each other and started piling on the knight. I held the door open for her then closed it while we both approach the bed. I sit down with her while we shift into comfortable positions as I prepped up my mind to answer her questions "So what would you like to know about." I started. She cleared her throat and told me "My understanding is that my student has traveled to an alien world weeks ago and told me about it, This world matches the description she explained to me, but what I don't understand is that how many worlds exist just like this one?" I almost got lost into her shinning pink eyes until I noticed that I was being distracted.

She waited for an answer with a cute yet curious look on her face. Instead of giving an answer, I ask her this "Do you believe in the multi-verse theory?" She rubbed her chin and nodded. "Let me guess, (oh god) your student had traveled to a parallel universe where your persona's are a different species and a personified version of your world existed, which she had to stop your former student that ran away from to world and stole your student's crown and gave her a quest to retake her element and return to this world before the portal located in the mirror located in the crystal empire closes for thirty moons." I explained with one breath. Her curious gaze turned into a flabbergasted one after I explained the events that took place in a different world. "H- how did you-"

"Lets be mature about this, I know why you're here..." I sadly sighed and made a serious face. It's like my serious tone is foreign to her, I mean she is a child (Technically turned into one) after all. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably "You are looking for them am I right?". It was my turn to wait for her answer. She sighed as well, "Yes, my country has been doing an all out search for these missing fillies, we were about to lose hope until Twilight's assistant found a burn mark on her house floor..."

********Ponyville: Earlier that day*********

The royal guard and the residents of Ponyville are scattered all over the town, ponies hanging fliers, others are running around the town, and the families of the missing ponies gathered in twilight's library.

Inside, two regal princesses were trying to calm down the concerned parents of the six missing ones while the royal couple are comforting spike and the three siblings of the six.

"Please everypony, we're trying our best to find them." Celestia's reassuring words still didn't soothe the panic in each of their hearts.

"Please, we're begging you your highness! please find my child! Twilight's mother begged as she was kneeling down while crying. The father was trying to comfort her as Celestia tried to calm the other families down. Each missing pony's parents and siblings are on the verge of tears knowing that their daughters and/or sisters went missing with no evidence whatsoever.

The cutie mark crusader's moods were no different, sweetie belle, applebloom, and scootaloo were hugging each other in sorrow. Spike tried fighting his tears as he approached the last place where he saw the six ponies who just vanished into thin air was. He saw the last place where he seen them just standing there, a star shaped burn mark etched on the floor. He just stared at it and sighed while the sun goddess herself walked up next to him and put a comforting wing around him.

Spike couldn't take it anymore... He embraced Celestia's leg and bawled his eyes out. Imagine your mother who you just seen a couple of minutes ago and suddenly just disappears out of nowhere; that's what he was feeling right now. "Can't you do something about *sniff* it? Spike had a pleading look on his face. Celestia was thinking for just a moment until an idea popped up in her head, "Spike, do you know what twilight did before this incident?" Spike was trying to remember...

The little dragon sniffed while he explained to the princess the turn of events. "Twilight gathered her friends earlier to try out this new spell, She said something about dimensional rift traveling or something." He tried remembering.

Celestia nodded her head. "That's all I need to know spike, thank you." She then embraced the dragon one last time then gathered the two alicorns and the captain. "I need all of you to assist me, I think I can reverse the spell and bring back the six from this catastrophe." All three nodded their heads and followed Celestia to the burn mark on the floor and made a square formation around it.

Their horns glowed, the stronger the magic, the brighter the illumination. "We will all cast a reversal spell" She ordered the group as their horns grew brighter by the second due to the amount of magic they have to put in to make this spell work.

They shot their magical beams to the center of the burn mark and concentrated. A few seconds passed as all of them are growing weak and tired due to the fatigue of casting such a spell. The center of the burnout is starting to glow a bright white color then kept on growing and growing until the alicorns and single unicorn exhausted their magical limits. They all stopped shooting at the center and fell to the ground, dead tired. They all panted and softly celebrated to themselves knowing that they opened a dimensional rift the new princess opened earlier.

Everypony inside the house heard the commotion and rushed towards the room to see where the source of the bright lights came from, when they all figured out what happened, they all gasped and ran towards the fatigued royals and helped them up. "This, my little ponies... Is a dimensional rift" she panted as she was being helped up by Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

The bright light slowly faded from it's burning rays to a normal sphere like shape as the white light turned into patterns rushing inwards. Looking more like a wormhole from space.

After the recovery Celestia requested that everypony stand back from the portal as the four main ones stood near it. They all turned back to their families and Celestia walked up to them "I promise you my subjects, I will bring back your daughters and sisters and they will come back in one piece, even if it kills me, I will see to that they will know no harm." The lunar princess also said her side of the speech "Heed our words, thou said ponies will be safe in our hooves" she also reassured.

The Apples, The Cakes, The Pies, The sparkles, Rarity's parents, Rainbow's father and mother, Fluttershy's family, and the cmc all bowed in unison as a sign of thanking them. The four fully recovered royals turned to the gate to another world. They all hesitated and felt a fear like no other, not a fear of dying, but a fear of never finding them and returning to reunite the families together. Celestia took a deep breath and took a step forward inside the portal first, then Luna, And last the couple walked inside the rippling and raging portal.

After the couple walked in, the portal loses it's energy and started to dissipate into nothingness.

**"Good luck" **A female voice was heard...

***Thunderclap***

The sound of rain can be heard, heavy raindrops assaulted the teleported four as they all wake up on the muddy grounds of the new alien world. Celestia, be the strongest, came to first, then Luna, then Cadance, and shinning armor woke up. "Is everypony alright?" the sun goddess asked, but something was off.

Her voice sounded a little higher than usual. She looked at the three recovering ponies and noticed a drastic change. "Wha-?" Luna squeaked then covered her mouth with both hooves in shock. "Tia, what's going on?" asked another high pitched voice. Celestia looked towards the couple and gasped.

"What?" the voice questioned. "C-cadance?!" Celestia slowly trotted her little legs towards the slightly shorter princess. Cadance then looked back at Celestia and also gasped, "Tia... What happened to us?" The princess of love weakly stood up on all fours and helped her shell shocked husband up from the muddy ground and brushed off some leaves off his back.

They all gathered together while they all tried casting a barrier spell to act as a makeshift umbrella while shinning armor used a heating spell under the purple barrier. Shinning armor grunted "What's going on?" he felt tired once again, "Why can't I hold this spell?" He was visibly shaking while trying to keep his horn illuminated. "You may rest, you mustn't exhaust thou's magic" Luna put a wing on shinning armor as his horn lost it's light.

"The dimensional rift must have affected our size, since we're stronger than most ponies, we didn't suffer any other side effects." Celestia explained. Right after the little explanation, They all see a car pull up to a nearby house just right across them. "Come, we must introduce ourselves to the locals in this new world, maybe some might help us in our quest." Celestia lead the group to the house.

They stopped halfway to take off their tiaras and slippers and put them on top of shinning armor's back then continued their trek towards the towering building. They felt a splash of nervousness as they approached the tall door, "What if it thinks we're hostile?" Luna shrunk back a bit. "Think positive sister, If it is, we can use our size and numbers to our advantage if we are threatened." She put a comforting hoof on the little night princess and softly hugged her, she returned the little compassion as the they near the tall door.

Before Celestia knocked on the door, she heard laughter of joy coming from the inside. Using the power of implications, he or she maybe have a family so it may be friendly.

***BANG***

***BANG*  
**

***BANG***

*********Bedroom*************

"Well, the rest you know..." she finished. "So this portal teleported all of you to my world, but the question is how are you going to get back?" I asked. Her eyes widen in pure terror. She was visibly shaking trying to find an answer, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it "I..I... I don't know... I thought the portal would stay open long enough for us to get our girls back and go home, but now..." She was taken aback. How can they go back now?

Now she was on the verge of tears. "I don't know what to do.." tears are now threatening to burst from her beautiful shinning eyes. I did what anybody would do to if a child is about to cry, I Pulled the small princess into a hug. She couldn't hold it in, she returned the hug and cried on my chest, I just held onto her and stroked her hair while she was softly sobbing while wetting my shirt with her tears.

"If it helps princess, I'll help you find a way back home." I put my reassuring face on. She looked up at me with those sad puppy eyes and face, she sees in my eyes that I am willing to help them to their journey back home. Her mood brightened up a bit, "*sniff* You'd really do that for us?" She asked while she was finished crying. I wiped away her tears and embraced her yet again. "Of course I would." I reassured.

As much as I wanted them to stay, I'd rather see them happy in their home world. "In the meantime, why don't you get settled down while we try figuring this out?" I hopped off the bed and offered her a hand. She sniffed one last time and giggled while she took my hand as I help her down the bed. We then head out the room to check out the rest of the party and see that they've passed out all on top of each other.

We both walked towards the cute scene as I was thinking of where to put the sleeping technicolor ponies. I gently picked up both shinning armor and cadance while Celestia used her magic to pick up Luna ( Pretty strong for a little alicorn). "Lead the way um..." She stopped mid sentence.

"Call me Jeremy" I said while walking side by side with her. I lead her to the stairs and slowly stepped on each flight, trying to keep my balance. For little ponies, they're pretty heavy so I sort of struggled to keep going straight up. After the short adventure, I lead Celestia to my room where I dropped off the couple on my bed.

I see that Celestia is struggling to keep her magical grip on the sleeping princess, so I motion Celestia to allow me to carry her instead. She quickly complied and dropped the princess of the night in my arms. We go over to my sister's room and set Luna down on the comfortable bed, Then Celestia jumped up to the bed next to her sleeping sister.

"Need anything before you sleep?" I asked while yawning. She then yawned and said "Not really". "Okay, well goodnight your highness." She smiled at me, "Goodnight, Jeremy". I turned off the lights that for some reason were still on since we got here and slowly shut the door. I return to my room and tucked in the deep sleeping couple together and fixed up the place quietly.

I slid down the wooden railing downstairs and the final bedtime quest is the mane six. I approach the knocked out fillies that are all in a sleeping pile altogether and gently picked each up. I held them all in my arms and carried them to the master bedroom and set them on the king sized bed and tucked them in.

"Looks like i'm crashing on the couch again" I yawned after shutting their door. Just before I even made it to the couch, My home phone rang. _'I swear if it's that voice' _the voice in my head grumpily thought. I walked towards it with a little anxiety and answered it.

**"Hello Jeremy"**

_'Oh god not again.' _ "Look it's late at night lady, can you just tell me who you are?" I responded with a little mad tone.

**"It's... Emily" **she addressed.

"Oh... Sorry Emily, had a long day so what's up?" I responded sheepishly and sat down on the couch and kicked my legs up on one of the sides.

**"Mind if I can come over tomorrow? Because my parents are going out tomorrow and I got nothing else to do and don't want to do any house work at all." **she asked.

_'Talk about horrible timing... Well let's see how she'll react when she sees colorful ponies inside my house.' _

"Sure why not?" I agreed.

**"Oh my gosh thank you thank you!" **I could hear her cheering over the phone. **"Mind if I bring a friend along?"** she added.

My insanity took over. "Sure, the more the merrier!"

_'hold up... did I actually say yes?". _If they call the FBI or someone who will take these ponies away, I'm going to runaway, I don't care about school and I made a promise to the princess.

**"Thanks Jeremy, I owe you one!" **She hung up after giving me some grace. I hung the phone up and jumped back on the couch and got comfortable. I took off my jeans and shirt which leaves me in my boxers. I had second thoughts about putting them back on, but brushed it away, I mean their technically naked right? I closed my eyes, thinking about today.

I noticed something, all of this happened in a span of three days. Those are the best three days in my entire life to be honest. I was mentally planning on what to do tomorrow. 'So I got to buy some salad and whatever these ponies eat, buy some tooth brushes and some more soap to clean them. They've got to take a bath some day.

I just hope Emily and her friend would take the otherworldly creature well, if not then plan B will be mandatory. I finally shifted to a comfy position on the couch and the rainy mood outside is relaxing.

One thing is kept in mind... How am I really going to help them go back home? I mean this is the real world, there's no magic, no portal opening spell, and no technology that can make a wormhole or travel to a different dimension.

Ill just think about it tomorrow. I slowly faded to dreamland, waiting for tomorrow.

**Author's note.**

**Thank you guys for whoever stayed for this story, no really I appreciate you reading my very first fanfic. Anyways I'd like to thank NinjaDino4 for the suggestion on changing up the paragraphs a bit. So if see ANYTHING, wrong please tell me in the reviews. And here's a looong chapter as a gift to the readers who stuck with this story since the beginning!**

**Remember... The Ride Never Ends.**


End file.
